


Черная дорога

by Leytenator



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Черная дорога

Они въезжают во тьму.  
После серого асфальта скоростного шоссе чернота туннеля за тонированными окнами кажется непроглядной. Она касается стекла высокими вязкими волнами, и сидящему на заднем сидении Алве приходится сжать пальцы на ручке двери и упереться локтем, чтобы машина не опрокинулась.  
Тьма за окном непроглядна.  
В туннеле нет света, непонятно, как они едут вперед и где вообще это «вперед». За окном мелькают неясные очертания, которые видны только если уставиться на свое отражение в перегородке между салоном и водителем и немного скосить глаза. И никогда — если смотреть на них в упор.  
Вокруг колес обвиваются, шурша, огромные щупальца, где-то вдали слышен не то вой, не то ржание. В стекла бьют уродливые головы животных с длинными высунутыми языками. Алва видел их, кажется, в книгах со старинными гравюрами. Кажется.  
Он пробует думать, но мысли тоже стали вязкими, загустели как смола.  
Вот машина. Вот дорога. Вот он, едущий с совещания домой.  
Все прочее неважно.  
Главное — он едет.  
Автомобиль снижает скорость, где-то совсем близко раздается звонкий цокот копыт.  
Машина тормозит. В стекло стучат.  
Алва нажимает на кнопку, опуская его, и думает о том, что его пальцы не дрожат. Это хорошо.  
\- Простите, - мужчина опирается ладонью о дверцу и смотрит куда-то себе под ноги. У него седая прядь в волосах и бледные губы. - Простите. Тут была... ужасная авария. Много людей погибло. Мне нужно...  
Он поправляет лезущие в глаза волосы трясущейся рукой, и на запястье у него — кровь.  
Алва открывает дверь.  
\- Спасибо, - мужчина садится напротив него, горбясь и закрывая лицо руками.  
\- Вам бы не мешало постричься. И выспаться, - говорит Алва. - Вот. Возьмите платок.  
\- Не стоит...  
\- Вы хотите запачкать мне машину? - Алва поднимает бровь, и его непрошеный спутник поспешно принимает платок, прижимая к запястью.  
Вскоре к ним присоединяется еще один попутчик.  
\- У вас великолепный автомобиль, - любезно сообщает он, усаживаясь рядом с первым гостем. - Если я не ошибаюсь, кадиллак восемьдесят первого года? Лимитированная серия «Моро»?  
Алва учтиво склоняет голову.  
Этот полночный скиталец кажется вдвое моложе предыдущего, но не в пример спокойнее. Когда он только просунул голову в приоткрытое Алвой окно, салон мгновенно наполнился запахом пороха. И сырости.  
Алве стало любопытно. В конце концов, не каждый день дорога с работы домой становится такой увлекательной.  
Серый костюм с лиловой рубашкой на молодом человеке слишком хорош, чтобы он был простым мальчиком на побегушках.  
\- Не слышал о том, чтобы где-то поблизости случилась перестрелка, - лениво цедит Алва, и его собеседник позволяет себе короткую улыбку.  
\- Вы мне льстите. Я не вижу ничего романтичного в бандитах и мафии. Я наемник. Работаю по контракту.  
\- Что же забыл господин наемник посреди ночи в туннеле?  
\- Я сожалею, что обеспокоил вас лишними хлопотами. Я не должен находиться здесь. Но с нашим транспортом случилась накладка. Пока ребята чинят его, я должен спешить. Мой... напарник в большой беде. Мне надо его выручить. Я скоро вас покину.  
\- Спасибо, что попросту не конфисковали мой автомобиль, - хмыкает Алва. Наемник, как же. ФБР? ЦРУ? Или, судя по вежливости и тому, что он не вытащил удостоверение с воплем «Нам нужна ваша машина!», - Интерпол?  
Мысли неторопливо перекатываются в голове, круглые и гладкие, как галька на дне озера.  
Алва прикрывает глаза.  
Надо самому больше спать.  
Щупальца, цокот... В туннеле наверняка проблемы с электричеством. Или у него — с глазами. Зрение портится. Надо бы показаться врачу.  
Звук удара выходит тихим и смазанным, еле слышным. Алва просто ощущает столкновение всем телом, как будто капот машины обтянут его собственной кожей.  
Автомобиль тормозит.  
Его попутчики вскакивают с мест, а Алва просто опукает на мгновение веки — и в следующую секунду в салон уже втаскивают человека.  
Алва сам не знает, зачем тянет незнакомого мальчишку к себе на колени вместо того, чтобы устроить на сидении напротив.  
Чтобы не испачкать машину? Она и так уже вся...  
\- Дьявол, - шепчет мужчина с проседью в волосах, захлопывая дверцу. Молодой «шпион» молча прикрывает свою.  
Алва расстегивает на мальчишке пиджак и швыряет под ноги.  
Вся машина в темной, густо пахнущей крови.  
Алва сдирает с него рубашку и замирает. На мальчишке ни одного пореза.  
\- Эта кровь — чужая, - медленно говорит он и кладет ладонь на чужой бледный лоб, отводя спутанные, мокрые волосы.  
На них смерзшаяся земля.  
Машина подпрыгивает так, что Алва едва не ударяется затылком о потолок салона.  
\- Надо остановиться, - мужчина с проседью сжимает кулаки. - Немедленно, надо остановиться и проверить, нет ли у него переломов, есть ли у него при себе документы, мы же его сбили!  
\- Или он нас сбил... - тихо говорит Алва, продолжая машинально распутывать слипшиеся от крови чужие пряди. - Как вы думаете, сколько человек надо убить, чтобы осталось столько крови?  
\- Полагаю, что как минимум троих, - так же тихо отвечает «шпион». - Крови очень много.  
\- Да остановите же вы машину, ему надо помочь! - седой поворачивается и начинает молотить в перегородку между салоном и водителем. - Остановите машину, черт вас возьми! Почему он не слушает? Куда вы вообще едете?  
\- Домой, - отвечает Алва.  
\- Мне пора выходить, - «шпион» коротко кивает ему и кладет ладонь на плечо их рассерженному и едва не падающему от усталости попутчику. - Вам, полагаю, тоже. - Он снова поворачивается к Алве и смотрит на него пристально. - Мы можем забрать его и довезти до больницы.  
\- Мы еще не выехали из туннеля, - цедит Алва.  
\- Вы не выехали.  
Алва смотрит в окно, на черноту без огней, вслушиваясь в далекие шорохи. Мальчишка чертовски тяжелый и сползает с коленей, Алва устраивает его удобнее и лезет в карман его штанов, чтобы и в самом деле проверить, есть ли при нем документы.  
Их нет.  
Есть только черное перо. Оно слиплось от чужой крови и отливает багровым.  
\- Я сам его довезу, - отвечает Алва, и его гости выходят из машины, беззвучно прикрыв дверцы.  
Автомобиль тихо шуршит колесами.  
Алва стаскивает с себя пиджак и накидывает на мальчишку. Тот холодный почти до синевы.  
Алве тоже холодно.  
Он достает из бара бутылку вина и щедро отпивает из горла — разливать по бокалам сейчас крайне неудобно.  
Машина едет куда медленней, чем прежде, словно от лишнего пассажира ей стало тяжелее двигаться.  
Алва прикрывает глаза и выключает в салоне свет.  
Неважно.  
Рано или поздно они доедут.


End file.
